Haunting Habits and Stolen Glances
by pr3ttygirl
Summary: This is basiclly off the top of my head. I really liked the ChuckBlair thing but im not sure how i'g going to get them together. Reveiws are appricated. This is my second or third fanfic so please tell me what you think & let me know how to make it better
1. Haunting Habits & Stolen Glances

**Haunting Habits and Stolen Glances**

Blair moaned as she curled up on the icy tile of the bathroom floor

_How could I let this happen to me…again_

She thought to herself as she reached for the toilet paper. After intensive therapy and sustained meditation every morning Blair thought she was well over confident enough to overcome this "bad" habit of hers. It was 6:32 on that bright, sunny Sunday morning; her face was stained with dry tears as she lifted herself from the floor and crouched over the toilet once more.

--

"Ouch!, what the hell man!"

Chuck groaned loud and obnoxiously catching the pillow his best friend, Nate, had just thrown at him.

"Dude, your fathers looking all over for you. He called about twenty times this morning asking me where you were"

He shook his head in complete and utter confusion

"Why are you in my house? In my room? In my bed?"

Nate walked over to his California king sized bed and patted the ocean blue, silk bedspread, he heard a little moan as something moved under the sheets. Nate jumped back alarmed.

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and ordered Chuck and his "friend" to leave immediately.

"Alright, alright. We're going." He sat up and rubbed his eyes groggily

"Come on Patricia, some people don't appreciate your beauty"

And with that he pulled his t-shirt over his head with a tug, grabbed his cell phone and wallet, linked arms with his special friend, and left Nathaniel Archibald envying his night.

--

SPOTTED

C leaving N's apartment with a piece of arm candy, a wild night? Could be.

--

"Blair!, hurry up, we're going to be late, and wear something flattering, unlike what you wore last Sunday"

There she went again, putting Blair down. Eleanor Waldorf Rose had always been pushing Blair and her appearance. If her hair looked nice her shoes didn't match. If her shoes matched, her makeup was to heavy. There was always something wrong. Blair Waldorf was beautiful. Her slender body and brilliant bone structure made her strikingly gorgeous. It was a shame she didn't feel that way.

"Okay mother. Ill be right down"

Blair gracefully zipped up her polka dotted white and blue sundress, fastened a string of cold, dull, white pearls around her pale warm neck, and turned to examine her in the mirror. The disgust in her eyes was obvious. She quickly ran into the bathroom, and reappeared five minutes later with lifeless eyes. Placing her manicured feet into a pair of white, suede Dolce and Gabanna flats she grabbed her handbag and ran down the stairs to meet up with her mother and then proceed to Sunday brunch with the Archibald's and Bass'.

--

Eleanor, along side Blair, entered the restaurant confidently. Everyone knew who they were, and Blair, taking their popularity to her advantage, disguised her insecurities, and smiled widely. The Bass' and Archibald's were already seated and were waiting on the Waldorf girls. When they became visible everyone picked up their menus and began deciding on what they would order. Every Sunday for the last two years these three very prosperous families made it a priority to come have brunch together, for business purposes of course. As Nate pulled out a chair for his girlfriend there was one person at that table who just couldn't get his eyes off of her. Was Blair Waldorf, the Queen B-iotch, furtively stealing lust-driven Chuck Bass' heart?

_**Guess we'll have to wait and see.**_

_**Hey upper east siders,**_

_**Gossip Girl here with news that's sure to knock your socks off. **_

_**C was caught stealing admiring glances at none other than B all morning. An innocent crush perhaps?**_

_**You Know You Love Me.**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Gossip Girl**_


	2. Dirty Little Crushes

**Dirty Little Crushes**

Serena was flipping through an old issue of Vouge for the hundredth time.

"ugh!!"

She groused as she tied her long strawberry blonde hair up into a loose ponytail. She buried her face into the silky pillow and sighed deeply. Her return had been shaky but once she and Blair finally let all the skeletons out of the closet they had been inseparable. Blair had invited Serena to brunch that morning but she decided to pass and sleep in until noon for the first time in a long time. Upon waking up Serena heard footsteps, and not only her mother's. She hastily shuffled out of bed and made her way to the living room only to find the apartment empty.

"Who could it have been?"

She thought to herself, running her fingers threw her tangled wavy locks. After a tedious dull morning of watching reruns of pointless reality television she picked up her sidekick and swiftly dialed Blair's number.

--

After a plate of mouth-watering pancakes and iced orange juice Blair felt the need to empty the contents of her stomach. Nate was well aware of what Blair was about to do as she pushed her chair back and made her way to the ladies' room leaving her blackberry on the table. Chuck reluctantly peeled his eyes off of her as she elegantly strolled to the big wooden door, pushed it open, and disappeared.

_She's so beau-_

He quickly shook the thought out of his head. What had come over him? He hated Blair Waldorf. She was a bitch. Infact she was queen of the bitches. No one could out bitch Blair, and yet sex-aholic Chuck Bass was unwillingly drooling over pure and vulnerable Blair Waldorf. Blair lived her life as if it was a movie, and more than anything she wanted to loose her virginity to Nate, and only him. She just didn't know where that scene would go, deleted scenes maybe? RING RING!! Nate took a sip of his coffee and stole a glance at Blair's phone. There was only one letter on the screen and it prickled his skin. S. He bit his cheek lightly and lowered his gaze when he noticed Blair emerge from the bathroom. Chuck had been oddly silent throughout br.unch. His awkward behavior had not gone unnoticed.

"You okay Nate?"

Blair asked as she gently patted the corners of her mouth

You look like you've seen a ghost

She rolled her eyes when he didn't reply. Just then, at that very moment Blair's big brown eyes caught Chuck's. There was something in his eyes, a sense of solitude and admiration. Blair wanted desperately to ignore it, she really did, but for the first time she felt like someone was looking at her, not her beauty, but her feelings, her thoughts. She gradually pulled her eyes away and jabbed her fork into her pancakes in complete annoyance. Blair had just made eye contact with Chuck.

_What was that? What did it mean? Does he like…me?_

She thought to herself.

_Listen to yourself Blair. He's intolerable, repulsive, and just plain irritating. Plus you have the most miraculously perfect boyfriend sitting right next to you. _

She willed herself to stop thinking about the encounter with Chuck and picked up her phone to see what Serena had been up to. Her fingers caressed the buttons on her phone as she rapidly typed a massage to Serena.

**S. **

**I'm so bored. Meet me in 20?**

She hit send and placed the phone back on the table waiting for a reply, when her phone suddenly beeped. Blair knew Serena was a fast typer but she couldn't have written back that fast. She gradually reached for the phone.

**ONE NEW MESSAGE**

**Coffee?**

**-N**

Blair frowned when she saw who the message was from. A part of her wanted the message to be from, well, Chuck. A pang of guilt shot threw her veins as she typed her response.

**Sorry, plans with Serena.**

**Maybe later.**

**-B.**

And then brunch was over. She kissed Nate goodbye, and just like that without even acknowledging Chuck Blair Waldorf walked out of that restaurant baffled and confused.

**_Hey upper east siders,_**

**_Its me, the eminent Gossip Girl. B and S were spotted treating themselves to a cup of coffee._**

**_Isn't it nice to see old friends together again? But really, how long will this friendship last?_**

**_You know you love me._**

**_XOXO_**

**_Gossip Girl_**


	3. Lucky,Not So Lonely Humphrey

**Lucky, Not So Lonely Humphrey**

Blair and Serena laughed hysterically as they stood under the chilly cerulean night sky. Blair rubbed her mitted hands together as her and Serena waited for a taxi.

"So how're things with the boyfriend?"

Serena asked casually, stealing a glance at Blair to perceive her reaction

"Um, yeah, well, good…TAXI!!"

Blair stuttered as she held up a hand to signal a taxi. Even though Serena and Blair had recently become friends again, she knew her way to well. First off Blair never stuttered. Her whole life she portrayed herself as way to confident.

"Well, isn't Friday your guy's night? Hasn't it been for like ever?"

Serena inquired. Blair had been acting strangely all week. She was clearly hiding something.

"Now is that really much of your concern?"

Blair scoffed as a bright yellow taxi pulled up

"Just drop it S."

She added tugging on the handle and allowing herself inside. Leave it to Blair to make vulgar comments.

Serena pursed her lips, not allowing Blair's remark get to her.

"It's been dropped."

She said sliding into the taxi next to Blair. The cold russet leather made Serena shiver as it touched her thigh.

_Bad day for a skirt_ she thought to herself.

--

Dan Humphrey was walking home that night with a vivid pink box in his hands. It was his little sister, Jenny's birthday and he had just got done studying at the library. He felt horrendous about not being able to spend the day with her. Their father, Rufus Humphrey, had been working a lot lately. He thought maybe if he kept himself busy he wouldn't have to cope with the pain and aggravation of his divorce. So instead of being home comforting his children along with himself, he chose to spend every hour he possibly could at his art gallery. Dan was a good looking guy. About six feet tall with piercing hazelnut eyes. He's a hopeless romantic, but tends to over analyze things. It's baffling why he isn't smooth with the ladies. Perhaps it is because of his palpable crush on Serena VanderWoodsen. His mother, Allison, asked for a divorce shortly after she separated from the family to pursue her career as an artist, which was about half a year ago. She had never written or called until one day she showed up with the divorce papers. Rufus was madly in love with Allison and still couldn't comprehend the reason for the breakup.

"We've grown apart. Our dreams have changed. We've changed."

Was all she had said. So out of absolute frustration he signed those darn papers. And that was that.

As Dan made his way past a tall brick building someone caught his eye.The most talked about girl in Manhattan, the girl everyone wanted, and there she was, sitting on a stoop, all by herself. Dan's heart began pounding in his chest and he willed himself to walk past her without making a total fool of himself. Just as he was passing the stoop of the building, a taxi past and splashed gutter water all over him and the cake.

"SHIT!! SHIT!! SHIT!!"

He screeched forgetting about Serena for a slight second.

Serena, who was sitting on the stoop pushed herself up and made her way over to him.

"Woah, are you okay? HAH what am I saying of course your not okay! Your probably freezing, need help?"

She asked with a cheeky smile.

Dan looked himself up and down embarrassed. Was she really talking to him? He looked around, and didn't see anyone else. Finally he spoke.

"Yah um can you just hold this for like two seconds?"

He asked handing her the box of drenched cake

She nodded and took it

"I'm Serena VanderWoodsen, Just thought you should know that, you know incase I run off with your cake you know who to look for"

There she went again, with her awkward humor. She suddenly pressed her lips together realizing the cheesiness of the joke. Dan laughed.

"I'm Dan, and I really hope you don't run off with that cake because it's soaked with polluted water, and I don't know about you but I would prefer not getting my stomach pumped"

He took off his coat and shivered. Serena smiled.

"You look freezing, wanna come in really fast, we should get you into something warm so you don't catch something"

She offered with a grin, Dan thought for a moment, then nodded and followed Serena VanderWoodsen into the building and up to her apartment.

**_Hey Upper East Siders,_**

**_Gossip Girl here to let you in on a little secret. S was spotted leading D into her apartment late Friday night. What does this mean? Don't worry ill get to the bottom of this._**

**_You Know You Love Me_**

**_XOXO_**

**_Gossip Girl_**


	4. Forgotten Birthdays

**Forgotten Birthdays**

Jenny entered her i-tunes account number and hit send. Since nobody else cared to get her anything for her birthday she thought it was fair enough that she treats herself to a couple new songs for her i-pod. Biting her lip she quickly made a selection. She finally finished with a sigh.

"Happy Birthday Jenny!!"

She mumbled sarcastically to herself. It was 11:28. Her fifteenth birthday was almost over. Jenny knew her father wouldn't be here, he never was anymore, but Dan? Where was he? His only friend was Vanessa Abrams, and she was in Vermont visiting her parents for the weekend. Picking up her phone she quickly dialed his number. After the first ring she pressed cancel and angrily made her way to the kitchen.

--

The doorbell rang. Serena opened it, collected Dan's clothes, and tipped the man.

"Thanks I know it was short notice Phil, but you always come threw"

She smiled her million dollar smile and shut the door. Dan was sitting on the couch with a cup of warm coffee watching the news.

"Here you are"

Serena said as she handed Dan a hanger draped with his pants, shirt, and jacket. He went into the bedroom and changed into his own cloths.

"I left the cloths on your bed; I didn't know where you wanted them"

He said as he appeared

"Yeah, thanks. Good thing my brother left some cloths here before he got admit-"

She stopped herself

"Stand still"

She ordered as she snapped a picture of him with her sidekick

"Number?"

She asked. Her fingers stroked the buttons as Dan spoke his number. Then he did the same.

"So call me sometime, and maybe we can hang out"

She added

"Definitely"

He replied with a smile and thanked Serena who then handed him a dry pink box.

"I ordered a new one, you know for your sister's sake"

He nodded

"I owe you"

He added gratefully, and then he left, taking Serena's heart with him.

--

For the first Friday night ever, Chuck Bass was at home, in bed, alone. The week had gone by leisurely. Every morning he'd get up, have a few drinks, be late to school, come home, go to a bar, pick up a lady, and that was that. He didn't understand it. Chuck had known Blair since grade school, and the only reason they even hung out together was because of their high status'. Soon Blair, Serena, Chuck, and Nate became somewhat best friends. It was evident that Nate and Serena were crazy about each other, but it was also quite clear that the Waldorfs and Archibalds had sworn their kids together at a young age. Serena knew how much Nate meant to Blair and concealed her feelings for the sake of their friendship. Nate was never able to understand why Serena had turned him down to the St.Judes Boys School Freshman Winter Ball, and in order to make Serena jealous invited Blair. Blair gradually began growing on Nate, after a few more dates they finally declared themselves a couple, and have been strong ever since. And now, two years later Chuck was developing feelings for his best friend's girlfriend.

--

Dan noticed a small box on the doorstep as he approached the front door of their Victorian style apartment. He picked the box up and let himself in. it was a dainty brown cardboard box addressed to Jenny. With a sigh Dan draped his jacket over the dining room chair.

"Hello? Im back, anyone here?"

He curiously walked over to the counter and popped open a coke can as he made his way over to the living room only to find Jenny sound asleep sprawled out on the couch. A smile spread out on his face. He put the cake on the coffee table next to her with fifteen lit candles and whispered

"Happy Birthday Jenny"

**_Hey there upper east siders,_**

**_S and C have both been spotted falling for someone unusual? Let's hold on to our hearts for just a little while longer, shall we?_**

**_You Know You Love Me_**

**_XOXO_**

**_Gossip Girl_**


	5. Intoxicated Hearts

**Intoxicated Hearts**

Nate woke up that morning to the sound of his mother and father's disagreements. He reluctantly opened his eyes and reached over to grab his phone.

**ONE NEW MESSAGE**

Nate was pretty sure it was from Blair but as he read the text it was clear that it was from the one person he least expected it to be from, Serena. It was a quick little note, nothing too thought threw or anything.

**Morning sleepyhead, any plans today? If not give me a call**

**-S.**

Ever since forever Nate had the biggest crush on Serena. Due to the fact that he wasn't a very openly emotional person it wasn't as obvious as it could have been. Serena's feelings on the other hand slowly changed over time. She was well aware of the consequences of falling for Nate, and therefore pushed away any ideas of ever having a relationship with him. Serena and Nate had a very casual laid-back relationship with each other. That morning she had asked Blair to meet up but Blair's father and his lover were flying in from France so she had to take a rain check. Nate read the message over and over again, that's what he did with every text, email, or conversation he had with Serena, and the next thing he knew he was calling. Riinngg Riinngg Riin-

"Hey Nate!"

Her voice sent a twinge of affection threw his body.

"Hell-ohh? You there?"

She asked when he didn't reply

"Uh Yeah, what're you doing?"

He asked with a yawn

"Nothing, wanna meet up somewhere for a drink or something?"

"Yeah sure, ill meet you at the Plaza in 10 minutes?"

"See ya there Archibald."

And then the line went dead.

--

Dan pressed the small plastic button of the elevator. He was on his way up to Blair's apartment delivering a piece of artwork that her mother had just bought from his father's gallery. This wasn't the first time he had come here. Eleanor was a returning customer. He reached the door and knocked lightly three times and waited. Blair had just woken up and was on her way to the kitchen when she heard the front door. Hoping it was her father she scurried to the big cherry wood door and opened it. The smile that danced on her lips faded.

"Oh, nevermind"

She sighed, she wasn't trying to be rude, for Blair it was natural.

"Is that mom's?"

She asked as she examined her cuticles

"Guess so"

Dan replied not the least bit offended

Set it down right over there

Blair pointed to the table in the far side of the foyer and began walking away. Dan's phone suddenly rang. He shifted the painting under his arm making his way over to the table

"Hey, Serena"

He said into the phone. That name made Blair stop.

_Serena?_ She thought laughing silently to herself. Why on earth would she be calling him?

Get over yourself Blair, there are like a hundred Serenas in Manhattan, it could be anyone

With a roll of her eyes she turned around and proceeded towards the kitchen.

--

Serena entered the plaza with a smile that made her look even more beautiful than she already was. The concierge nodded and she nodded back. Her heals clacked against the marble floor. She bit her lip lightly when she spotted Nate and made her way over to his table.

"Hey!"

She said with grin. Nate didn't smile back.

"Um, you okay?"

She asked as she placed her bag on the table. Nate's eyes were focused on something behind Serena. She turned around following his gaze. Blair. Ever since the rumors of Serena and Nate secretly being together started spreading Blair had been extremely insecure about her and Nate being alone together. This was the reason for their previously weak friendship in the first place. It took Serena over a year to prove to Blair there was nothing going on between them and gain her trust back. The last thing she needed was a rerun of the last few years. She turned to Nate with solemn eyes, forced a smile, and walked towards Blair.

"B! What're you doing here?"

Serena asked.

I thought your dad was coming from France

Blair shot Serena an irritated look

"S, hunny not that its any of your business but, my dad changed his mind. Instead of visiting me he decided to adopt a set of Cambodian twins with that stupid Raymond"

This time Serena chose to take Blair's rudeness as offensive.

"Yeah your right Blair, it isn't any of my business. I'm just your best friend who cares about you more than anyone else, but whatever ill buzz off"

She pursed her lips as Blair glared at her.

"Bye Blair"

Serena added as she pushed pass her.

With a roll of her eyes Blair made her way back over to the table where Nate sat.

"Why was she here?"

Blair asked inquisitively. Nate shrugged and called for a waiter. And that was the moment Blair recognized the way Nate looked at Serena, it was the way she had always longed for him to look at her.

--

It had been days since Chuck had seen daylight. He stumbled out of bed pressing his warm palm to his cool forehead. It felt as if a piano fell from the sky, landed on his head, went back up to the sky, and fell once more. He closed his eyes and willed himself to remember what day it was. He was experiencing an excessive hangover. He peered over at the clock, it was half past nine.He tried convincing himself that a few more drinks wouldn't hurt, but there really wasn't any need for persuasion. Before he knew it, Chuck was on his way down to the bar of the Plaza Hotel.

--

Blair eased her way through the crowded streets of New York, unnoticed. She exhaled a strident sigh as the concierge pulled open the big glass door of the Plaza Hotel. He smiled a cheeky smile and nodded.

_Ugh. He's not happy to see me. Smiling is his job, he does it to everyone_

Blair glared at him for a second and then walked by as her heals loudly clicked against the floor. She made her way to the bar. Taking a seat in an empty booth Blair pushed down on her throbbing temples letting salty teardrops stream down her radiantly structured cheek bones. An aroma of cologne suddenly filled the air around her. Blair grudgingly opened her eyes. She slowly lifted her head only to find an intoxicated Chuck Bass sitting directly across from her. She studied the loneliness in his eyes. Chuck raised his hand and gently wiped the moist tears from her delicate cheeks. He wanted her, every bit of her, and he wanted her to want him just as much. He had never felt this way before. Blair shuddered as she placed her hand on top of his. Guilt abruptly filled Blair's mind.

_Stupid conscience_

She thought to herself

_Blairyoulookbeautifulthismorning_

His words were slurred and Blair could barley make out what he was saying.

_Oh god Chuck, what've you done to yourself?_

Blair looked around as she draped his arm over her shoulder and dragged him up to his suite.

**_Hey upper east siders,_**

**_Things are beginning to heat up. B has been caught helping a very inebriated C up to his suite. Be careful B, you've just crossed the point of no return._**

**_You Know You Love Me_**

**_XOXO_**

**_Gossip Girl_**


	6. Jimmy Choos bring smiles

**Jimmy Choos bring smiles, Exposed feelings bring tears**

Serena carelessly walked the busy streets of Manhattan. Nobody paid much attention to the strikingly beautiful blond that walked among them, and Serena was grateful for the inattention. She has been lingering around all morning doing nothing in particular. With a bite of the lip she pulled open the door to the local Jimmy Choo boutique. If anything Serena knew shoes. Leave it to her to be wearing the most fabulous pair. She browsed around for a few moments until a pair caught her eye. She inched towards them and picked one up. The shoe was a size 8 1/2,

"must be my lucky day" she said quietly to herself with a grin.

Taking a seat on one of the sleek leather sofas she eased her foot into the turquoise, sequined, stilletto. Serena silently squealed to herself grabbing the other shoe and walking to the register.

--

Dan had just woken up after a extended night of studding. Dan's lifelong dream was to go to collage and he knew in order to go to one of his choice he'd need a scholarship. Therefore, he was very attentive when it came to school. He attended St.Judes along with Chuck and Nate which was an all boys private school. Dan walked into the kitchen that morning and was greeted with breakfast and Jenny.

"Why in such a good mood today?"

He asked as Jenny hummed the tune of some old sappy love song.

"Well, if you must know I've been asked out on a date"

She replied with a confident smile. There was something different about her. Not only physically, although that had changed a lot since last summer, but internally. After their mom left Dan doubted that Jenny would be able to become a normal, beautiful teenager due to the absence of a mother-figure. Boy was he wrong. Jenny, being a very independent, gorgeous individual, took advantage of opportunities. Such as volunteering at a fashion boutique all summer, earning herself a new fall wardrobe for school. She was very hardworking, like Dan, but unlike Dan, Jenny was easy to take advantage of.

--

Nate paced around his suite anxiously waiting for Blair to call. He remembered last night when Blair confronted him about his feelings for Serena, and being caught off guard Nate replied with a vulgar tone

"just drop it Blair! If I wasn't in love with you I wouldn't be having dinner with you. Instead id be on some island with Serena!"

He tried shaking the image of Blair's porcelain face drowned with hurt, pain, and disgust.

He skeptically picked up his phone and dialed Blair's number and waited.

--

Illuminating sunlight flooded Chuck Bass' suite. Blair twisted her petite body over away from the brightness of the sun. Her eyes droopily opened. It hadn't yet occurred to her where she was exactly. There was a loud buzzing noise coming from the side table. Unsure if it was some kind of alarm or just a mirage due to last night's massive hangover Blair reached over and found her cell phone ringing. **Nate. **She wasn't sure if she was ready to face him but before she knew it she flipped it open and scorned a hello.

It wasn't until then Blair's doe-like chocolate eyes fell upon a white piece of paper on the pillow beside her.

_**You look so beautiful when you sleep, even if you are very very drunk.**_

_**Nathaniel is one lucky man. Being in the same room with you is too tempting. **_

_**Sleep well princess.**_

_**Ps. I'm in room 320 if you need anything.**_

_**-Chuck.**_

Blair read the note again. And again. She scanned the room with her tired hung-over eyes. Recaps of last night began shooting through her mind like fireworks. The hatred towards nate once again began circulating through her veins.

"Hello? Nate. I have to go."

Blair staggered out of bed and headed towards the shower. The cold tile felt nice against the exhausted soles of her feet. She stripped off her cloths and sat under the steaming hot water of the shower letting all her thoughts and feelings wash away.

_**Morning Upper East Siders,**_

_**Spotted. B disappearing into the early morning rush of Manhattan, after walking out of the Plaza Hotel. Had she been there all night? I will surly get to the bottom of this.**_

_**You Know You Love Me**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Gossip Girl**_


	7. Wasted

**Wasted**

Blair had called Nate for coffee that morning after leaving Chuck's suite. A short while after she mustered up enough courage to confront Nate about his feelings for Serena. Being caught off guard, Nate didn't really have enough time to think of something clever to cover up his true feelings.

"Blair, I care about you, you're my everything" he began

"But…?"

"But, I feel smothered. Being with you is all I've ever known, I need to explore-"

Blaire cut him off.

"Explore other girls!? You're truly revolting. You know what. I am not going to be the one who gets broken up with, particularly not in public, so Nathaniel Archibald, I have just broken up with you"

And with that she picked up her Marc Jacobs bag and gracefully walked out of that coffee shop, portraying a lot more confidence than she was feeling.

-

Serena and Blair hadn't spoken since the restaurant mishap. Now that Blair had taken such a big step in her life she needed someone to rejoice with. She road the elevator up to her penthouse. _RING_. Her phone began ringing. She pulled her blackberry out of her bag along with the key-card. Blair checked the ID.** Chuck**.

_Oh god, what does he want. _

She thought to herself sliding the card, and letting herself in. The phone rang again for the fourth time.

"What do you want, Bass?

"How was your night princess?

Blair then caught herself smile, and rolled her eyes.

"My night would have been a whole lot better, if I was sober, and could actually remember what happened."

"I'll have you know, you were throwing yourself at me. But my etiquette allowed me to slip out of the room without touching you."

"What a gentleman you are." She replied with a scoff.

Chuck has always had a minor crush on Blair Waldorf. He was just never able to comprehend what the feeling was when she walked by, or when the aroma of her perfume filled the air around him. She wasn't just some girl whose ass he wanted, because if that was the case, he could have had her last night. Chucks thoughts flashed back to last night when he and Blair were wasted out of their minds.

_Come on Chuck, I need you. I want you. _

There was something about the way she slurred her words that made him doubt the fact that she really wanted him. At that point Chuck made it a priority to make Blair Waldorf want him.

"I'm proud of you Blair."

"For what may I ask?"

Forgetting about the break-up which occurred moments before.

"For liberating yourself from beloved Nathaniel."

Blair could feel his familiar smirk spread across his face

"Goodbye, Chuck"

She quickly hung up the phone and made her way to her closet to get ready for Lily Vanderwoodsen's monthly brunch where she would see the last three people she wanted to see. Serena Vanderwoodsen, Nate Archibald, and Chuck Bass.

-

Nate felt like a new person, he felt as if he was floating, and it wasn't even due to the vast amount of alcohol he had just consumed. He felt free. He quickly pulled out his phone and dialed Serena's number. She picked up on the third ring.

"Hey"

She said glumly.

"SeeeRRRenA!!, we can finally be tooogeThhhhhhER!!"

He was clearly very drunk.

"Nate, what are you saying, where are you"

She whispered into the phone as if someone would hear her.

"WWe brOOOOke UP"

He stuttered. Serena sighed.

"Where are you, I'm coming to get you."

_**Hello Upper East Siders, **_

_**The renowned Gossip Girl here to inform you that things are going to get a little crazy from here on out.**_

_** B stummbled out of the Plaza hotel this morning. Wild night C? and S, dont feel left out, your in for a **_

_**little surprise as well.**_

_**You Know You Love Me**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Gossip Girl**_


End file.
